


Возьми всё, что захочешь

by Heidel



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Нику нужно забыться, Грэг готов помочь... даже если это будет стоить ему его души
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes





	Возьми всё, что захочешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take what you will](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555322) by shacky20. 



> Cобытия происходят во время пятого сезона
> 
> Переношу свои старые переводы с diary.ru

Он знал, что найдет в своём шкафчике, ещё до того, как открыл дверцу. Его предчувствия подтвердились, когда он заметил на полке клочок бумаги со словами, написанными знакомым почерком. С минуту он пристально разглядывал записку, потом схватил её дрожащими пальцами, уже зная, что там написано, но он хотел прочесть это ещё раз. Он был счастлив от того, что выбрали именно его, был счастлив, зная, сколько удовольствия он доставлял другому человеку, и как же он страдал от того, что не мог отдать ему и свою любовь. Но было что-то, что заставляло его проходить через это снова и снова. Каждый раз, когда после он оставался один, обида и боль разгорались в его груди, но что-то заставляло его возвращаться к нему опять. Если это было всё, что он мог получить, то он будет держаться за это обеими руками, так крепко, как только сможет, настолько сильно он этого желал. Он хотел этого человека и был готов потерять свою душу, отдавая ему свое тело. Он считал, что это была невысокая цена.

"Грэг, я буду у тебя после смены, ты нужен мне сегодня, Н"

Ни "не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя", ни "я скучал по тебе", и уж точно ни "я люблю тебя" — это было невозможно. Грэг знал, что произойдет на этой "встрече", как Ник называл это. Но в те немногие минуты, а, может быть, даже целый час, он принадлежал Нику, только Нику, единственному человеку, который мог дать ему такое успокоение. Если это было всё, что он мог получить, то он хотел жить хотя бы с этим, и неважно, какую боль это причиняло ему.

Грэг сменил рубашку, надеясь выглядеть, по крайней мере, пристойно, хотя бы до тех пор, пока она будет на нём. Взял ключи, убрал свой значок и тихо закрыл дверцу шкафчика. Он знал, что ждёт его дома, и ему следовало поспешить, пока в нем нуждались. Но сегодня Грэгу хотелось большего, чего-то, что было недозволенно между ними. Он миновал коридоры, ни с кем не разговаривая по пути, и вышел на стоянку. Уже в машине он думал о разных "могло бы быть" и "возможно", которые, как он знал, вовсе не ожидали его дома. Но как бы он не пытался себя сдержать, он только ещё более страстно желал того, кто был там, кто был нужен ему подобно воздуху, подобно воде, того, в ком он нуждался, но никто, кроме него самого, не знал, насколько сильно. 

Его ждал человек, которому было необходимо то, что Грэг щедро давал ему. К несчастью, он владел и его сердцем, но эту тайну Грэг тщательно оберегал. Он боялся, что если Ник узнает об этом, он может потерять даже те моменты их физической близости, ради которых он жил. Когда Ник овладевал им, брал его, даже не всегда делая это в спальне. Когда Ник смотрел на него с таким желанием, с такой страстью, а Грэг знал, что для Ника это всего лишь снятие напряжения. 

Кто-то, с кем Ник мог разделить этот секрет, и кто мог понять последствия, если хоть кто-нибудь узнает об этом. Они понимали друг друга, они уже давно были друзьями, знали, что могут доверять друг другу, знали свою тяжёлую работу и сумасшедший график. Кроме того, у них был общий секрет, о котором они никому не могли рассказать, и им обоим нужен был выход. Так много крови, смертей, жестокости. И лишь на короткое время, каждую неделю или что-то около того, они могли забыться и просто чувствовать. По крайней мере, это было то, что предложил Ник, и Грэг согласился только для того, чтобы попробовать, каково это — быть с Ником. Таким прекрасным Ником. Грэг мечтал о Нике, фантазировал о нём долгое время, страстно желал его, но никогда не осмеливался надеяться. И поэтому теперь он не мог потерять это, неважно, что каждый раз он утрачивал частицу своей души.

Паркуя машину, он увидел джип Ника. И он знал, что ждёт его дома. Сегодня он не чувствовал возбуждения, зная, что уже через час он останется один в своей постели. Но он не мог уйти, он хотел доказать, что ему не нужен отдых, что он годился для того, чтобы быть оттраханным. Доказать Нику, что он может справиться со всем этим, быть криминалистом, видеть кровь, смерть, бессмысленность всей их работы, и чтобы после всего этого его имели как шлюху, обращались с ним как с уличной проституткой, а он мог сделать вид, что его это не волнует. И бояться, что если Ник узнает горькую правду, он уйдет. Нику не нужны были эмоции, дурацкие чувства, именно поэтому он пришёл к Грэгу в первую очередь. И когда Грэг открывал дверь своей квартиры, он знал это, но не мог развернуться и уйти. Он хотел получить всё, что Ник мог предложить ему, даже если это был быстрый трах с перерывами в несколько дней. Ведь Ник давал ему то, что не мог никто другой. Грэг питал надежду, несмотря на то, что каждый раз он ненавидел себя немножко больше, потому что он никогда не мог произнести те слова, которые хотел сказать на самом деле. Может быть, когда-нибудь, Ник будет к этому готов. А до тех пор Грэг мог предложить ему своё тело.

Он закрыл дверь и запер её за собой, и тут же почувствовал, как Ник прижался к нему. И он знал, что произойдёт дальше.

— Какого чёрта я ждал тебя так долго? Я уже думал, что ты не хочешь меня сегодня? — Ник подразнивающе лизнул его шею и провел языком внутри уха. Грэг любил это, Ник знал, как и где Грэгу нравилось, чтобы к нему прикасались, облизывали, пробовали, знал каждый дюйм его тела, и всегда пользовался своим знанием, чтобы получить то, что хотел.

— Разве я отказывал тебе когда-нибудь? — произнес Грэг, понимая, что на самом деле он никогда не сможет этого сделать, но Нику не следовало знать об этом. Он должен был заставить Ника сомневаться в своей власти над ним. Он чувствовал, как Ник прижимает его к двери, чувствовал сквозь одежду тепло его тела. Он почувствовал, как тёплые руки выдернули из брюк его рубашку и начали расстегивать её. Затем Ник медленно провёл руками по гладкой груди Грэга, и Грэг не смог сдержаться и застонал, чувствуя, как руки Ника уверенно путешествуют по его телу.

— Нет, Грэг, не отказывал, никогда, ты это знаешь. Но, может быть, ты устал от меня? — рубашка Грэга полетела на пол, и Ник проложил вниз по его шее дорожку влажных жарких поцелуев. Затем он медленно расстегнул пряжку ремня на его брюках и просунул руку внутрь. Грэг знал, что у него уже стояло, и взмолился про себя, чтобы Ник взял его член и поласкал его. Но вместо этого Ник быстро повернул Грэга, так, что он вновь оказался прижат спиной к двери, глаза в глаза они смотрели друг на друга, и взгляды каждого были полны желания. Грэг постарался раздеть Ника так же быстро, как до этого Ник раздел его, стащив с Ника футболку в рекордно короткий срок. Грэг взял в рот его сосок, подразнивая, пробуя, щедро лаская твердеющий бугорок. Грэгу нравились стоны, которым Ник позволял сорваться со своих губ, потому что знал, что это он был тому причиной, что он мог заставить Ника Стоукса просить этого, умолять его об этом.

— Нет, Стоукс, ещё нет, но уже близко, — Грэг стремительно подался вперед и страстно поцеловал его. В этом поцелуе не было никакой ласки, никакой любви, лишь неприкрытое желание и ничего больше, Грэг знал, что только это он может себе позволить. Но он мог это выдержать, особенно когда обнажённая грудь Ника прижалась к его груди, и Грэг расстёгивал пуговицу на его джинсах так быстро, как только у него получалось.

— Да, ты говоришь это, но твой член говорит другое, Грэг, — Ник сжал его крепче, и Грэг мгновенно уклонился от намеченного пути, теряя концентрацию на своей задаче — снять с Ника штаны. Грэг почувствовал, как его джинсы упали на пол, и быстро переступил через них, избавляясь от мешающей одежды. А Ник уже занялся его шеей, посасывая, оставляя следы, заявляя свои права на то, что принадлежало ему, хотя бы ненадолго.

— В твоих мечтах, Стоукс, я неотразим, с этим не поспоришь, — Грэг пытался собраться с мыслями, игнорируя стеснение в груди и сосредотачиваясь на напряжении в своём члене, который рука Ника охватывала так умело. Губы Ника пробовали его, покусывали, ласкали. Грэг терялся в ощущениях, позволяя Нику прижимать себя к стене, отдаваясь чувствам, даже если происходило только сейчас, потому что Грэг никогда не знал, не окажется ли этот раз последним.

— Кое в чём ты совершенно прав, Сандерс. — Стащив свои штаны, Ник обнял Грэга и снова повернул его лицом к стене. — Я возьму тебя, Грэг, тебе ведь это нравится? Любишь, когда тебя трахают? – Он подтолкнул Грэга к кухонному столу и наклонил его над ним. Одной рукой обхватив его пульсирующий член, Ник плюнул в ладонь другой руки.

— Признай, ты ведь любишь, когда это делают грубо, да, Грэг? — Ник направил два влажных пальца в его отверстие и, лаская его член ещё сильнее, начал проталкивать их внутрь, подготавливая его для себя. Грэг не мог сдержаться, он застонал, чтобы подтолкнуть Ника к дальнейшим действиям. Он никогда не признается в этом, но любил, когда Ник брал его так властно. Грэг принадлежал только ему, но Ник об этом не знал. Грэг был уже близко к оргазму, он чувствовал начинающиеся судороги, чувствовал, как его яйца поджались к телу. Но он не хотел кончить так быстро, потому что тогда Ник трахнет его, и после он снова останется один. Но Ник продолжал проталкивать в него пальцы, и его тело предавало его.

— Ты хочешь знать? Боже, Ники, так хорошо. Ещё, господи, ещё, сильнее, — он не мог сдержать умоляющих интонаций в своем голосе, он осмелился просить. Но он не мог допустить, чтобы Ник узнал, как сильно он хочет его, как страстно мечтает быть любимым и желанным, вместо того, чтобы его трахали на кухонном столе.

— Кончи для меня, Грэг. Я хочу, чтобы твоя сперма была на моём члене, я так хочу трахнуть тебя, — Грэг чувствовал горячее дыхание, обжигающее его ухо, его шею, он откинул голову Нику на плечо и сдался. Он никогда не мог сопротивляться Нику, никогда.

— Да, Ник, для тебя. Боже, Ник, сильнее, — Ник погрузил свои пальцы глубоко в Грэга, лаская его простату, сжимал его член, обхватывая головку именно так, как нужно. Ник знал, как делать это совершенно правильно, чтобы быстро довести Грэга до оргазма. Да, Ник хорошо знал его тело, но Грэг никогда не осмелится открыть ему своё сердце.

— Пожалуйста, о, боже, Ник… да, так хорошо, господи, Ник, трахни меня, возьми меня сейчас, прошу тебя, — и, Боже, он делал то, что он поклялся себе никогда не делать — он умолял Ника. Ник продолжал медленно двигать рукой по его члену, вытягивая из него последние капли спермы. Грэг оперся на локоть и обернулся взглянуть на Ника. Рука Ника соскользнула с его члена, и сейчас Ник покрывал себя ещё тёплым семенем Грэга, и, Боже, как он был великолепен. Грэг думал, что он никогда не увидит что-нибудь более прекрасное. Ник ласкал себя, откинув голову, закрыв глаза, и когда он наносил на себя сперму Грэга, с его приоткрытых губ слетали страстные стоны. Боже, Грэг хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, так это было прекрасно, и Ник был так красив, о, если бы только он мог сказать ему.

— Возьми меня, Ник, трахни меня, пожалуйста, — да, он не мог сдержать себя, только не сейчас, когда это зрелище было перед его глазами. Ник был самым привлекательным мужчиной, которого он когда-либо знал. Грэг почувствовал, член Ника прижимается к его отверстию, такой твёрдый, и это было для него, только для него, и Грэга не заботило, что он просил об этом.

Ник вошёл в него, так глубоко, как только мог. Грэг судорожно вздохнул, когда почувствовал, как член Ника задел его простату, и его снова захватили ощущения.

— О да, я трахну тебя, Грэг. Грубо — именно так, как нравится тебе, и как нравится мне, —Ник проталкивался в него с каждым словом, и Грэг не был уверен, что за звуки вырывались из его рта, это не были стоны, но не были и слова. — Так хорошо, так горячо… Боже, Грэг, ты такой чертовски тесный, я обожаю твою задницу. Я люблю трахать тебя, Грэг, у тебя такое совершенное тело... Оно мне нравится...

Нет, Грэг не путал вожделение с любовью, он знал разницу между ними, но он не мог позволить себе показать это сейчас. Это будет позже, когда он останется один, Ник никогда не увидит его слёз.

Он чувствовал, что Ник близок к тому, чтобы кончить — по тому, как он крепко сжал его талию, по толчкам, которые стали резкими и отрывистыми. Капельки пота с груди Ника слетали на его спину. Грэг любил эту часть больше всего, зная, что он заставляет Ника делать это, зная, что Ник кончает внутри него, заявляя свои права на него хотя бы ненадолго.

— Да, Грэг, боже, как это прекрасно трахать тебя… мне нравится быть в тебе…о, боже…Грэг… о, да… Чёрт! — Ник толкнулся в последний раз и замер, всё ещё погруженный в Грэга. Крошечный толчок — и он излился в него до последней капли. Затем он склонился к Грэгу, оба они всё ещё оставались на столе. 

И Грэг знал, что произойдёт дальше, и боялся этого больше всего. Но он никогда не позволял Нику увидеть, как больно ему было, он сдерживался до тех пор, пока Ник оставался у него.

Когда-нибудь он найдет в себе достаточно смелости. Когда-нибудь он попросит Ника остаться и согреть его, остаться с ним, остаться в его постели, лежать вместе, пока они не провалятся в глубокий и спокойный сон, а потом проснутся и повторят всё ещё раз.

— Господи, Грэг, ты знаешь, какой ты классный? — дыхание Ника понемногу восстанавливалось, но румянец всё ещё покрывал его кожу, когда он плавно выскользнул из Грэга. Ник подошёл к раковине, намочил полотенце и вытер себя, а затем протянул его Грэгу, как будто они просто разделили чизбургер, а не быстро потрахались на кухне.

— Я же говорил, что хорош в том, что делаю. Я уверен, что делаю всё на пределе моих способностей, — Грэг притворно улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть боль, потому что Ник уже одевался, и Грэг знал, что произойдет потом. Сейчас он был готов потерять свое самообладание, может быть, сегодня как раз тот самый день, когда он сможет набраться храбрости и попросить. Может быть, Ник хочет этого так же сильно, как он, но тоже не решается сказать. Что, если они оба из-за дурацкого страха упускают самую замечательную вещь, которая могла бы случиться с ними?

Ник шагнул к Грэгу, протягивая ему его одежду. 

— О, Грэг, ты действительно превосходен во всём, что ты делаешь. — Ник запечатлел на его губах нежный поцелуй, и на минуту казалось, что он любит Грэга и поэтому целует его. Ник коснулся языком его нижней губы, и Грэг позволил Нику обнять себя на мгновенье, прежде чем тот отстранился. — Отдохни немного, может быть, встретимся между сменами сегодня вечером.

Грэг чувствовал, что почти наступил момент сказать о том, о чём он никогда не говорил.

— Да, может быть. Ник… эй, Ник, постой! Как насчёт… мм…может быть, ты сможешь…мм… неважно. Я забыл, спрошу сегодня вечером, если вспомню, — упавшим голосом произнёс Грэг. У него почти получилось, но он не мог сделать этого, не мог ради призрачной возможности рискнуть потерять то немногое, что Ник давал ему.

— Ты уверен, Грэг? По-моему, ты хотел меня о чём-то спросить, — Ник посмотрел на Грэга, и в его глазах была надежда, та же надежда на что-то большее. Но Грэг не был в этом уверен, и он не мог пожертвовать своей гордостью, чтобы выяснить.

— Нет. Это же не могло быть что-то важное, раз я уже забыл об этом, верно? — Грэг попытался отделаться смехом, но он почти видел разочарование в глазах Ника, но, может быть, ему так показалось, потому что он слишком сильно этого хотел.

— Хорошо, ты знаешь, где меня найти, если вспомнишь. Если я буду на выезде — звони, — Ник опустил взгляд на молнию на своих брюках, застегнул её и привёл себя в порядок, как будто они только не занимались лучшим сексом в своей жизни.

— Да, и ты тоже, Стоукс. Ещё встретимся, — Грэг сказал это, стараясь придать своему лицу самое обычное выражение, но он не мог посмотреть Нику в глаза.

— Увидимся, Грэг. Ну, давай, — и с этими словами Ник вышел за дверь. Грэг быстро шагнул за ним, запер дверь и прислонился к ней на несколько мгновений, вспоминая о том, что меньше, чем десять минут назад, на этом самом месте, Ник ласкал его. Грэг ещё мог ощутить прикосновения Ника, чувствовал его тепло, запах их секса на своем теле, и он должен был избавиться от всего этого, иначе он мог совершить что-нибудь, о чём потом пожалел бы. Например, поднять телефонную трубку и попросить Ника вернуться, чтобы они могли вместе принять душ, смеясь и разговаривая, а потом вытереться и уютно устроится в кровати на весь день и спать, обнявшись и чувствуя друг друга. И чтобы он проснулся, крепко прижавшись к Нику.

Вместо этого Грэг поспешил в ванную, открыл воду, такую горячую, как только было возможно, и быстро встал под струи. Он должен был избавиться от всех следов, которые Ник оставил на нём, он не осмеливался совершить эту ошибку, иначе он мог потерять всё. Он дважды вымыл голову, и три раза потёрся мылом, убирая с себя запах Ника, запах их секса. Не то что бы ему этого хотелось, но он не мог спать, чувствуя это на своем теле.

Грэг вытерся, надел чистую пару боксеров и залез в кровать. Он не собирался позволять себе думать о том, как это было бы, будь Ник сейчас в его постели. Если бы Грэг прижимался к нему, крепко его обнимая, вдыхая его запах, смеясь с ним, просыпаясь с ним. И он уж точно не собирался представлять себе, каково было бы засыпать, слыша слетающие с губ Ника слова "я люблю тебя", нет, он не позволил своему воображению показывать ему это. Может быть, в следующий раз он не будет таким трусом. Может быть, в следующий раз он попросит Ника остаться. Может быть, в следующий раз, в это самое время, он будет чувствовать объятья Ника, а не прикосновение холодных простыней. Может быть, в следующий раз он заснёт с улыбкой, ожидая наступления следующего утра, а не со следами слёз на своей подушке, надеясь, что Ник ещё вернется к нему. Но пока он позволит Нику получить от него всё, что он хотел.


End file.
